The Incredible Shrinking Major Carter
by kissmekent
Summary: After getting hit by a stun gun on a strange planet, something happens to Sam that may make Jack and Sam realize their true feelings...Now Complete!
1. An Incedent Off World

Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill were running. From whom they don't know. All they knew was that the man had shot Carter with a strange weapon that looked straight out of Star Trek. Jack got the better of him, disarming him. Jack was holding the weapon as they were running. Jack had had enough time to grab Sam, who had gained enough consciousness to run with him holding her up, when they saw about 5 individuals running towards them, all holding the same weapon and Jack wasn't going to wait around to find out if they were friendlies. So they ran.

Just when she felt that she couldn't run anymore, they reached the gate. Like a practiced dance Carter dialed the address home and Jack punched in the GDO signal, and, hearing the people running behind them, they took the leap of faith, and jumped through the gate.

What happened after they got through the gate was just like they had done a hundred times before. They got checked out by Doc. Frasier, who said that Carter looked fine but needed to get a few hours sleep. They got cleaned up, and Carter went to her base quarters while Jack headed to the debriefing. General Hammond would hear Carter's side after she got some sleep.

Sam P.O.V.

I walked into my room on the base, where I had been ordered to go rather than check out the stun weapon that she had been hit with. I put on my Pajamas. They were a little loose, but Janet had said that I had lost a little weight. I was so tired. It was probably the stun weapon, it was a miracle that I had made it to the gate after being hit. I wouldn't have made it without Jack. That's what I called him in my head. Not 'Sir,' nor 'Colonel,' Jack. He is the man I love, and he loves me, and yet we can never say so.

But as soon as my head hit the pillow, I succumbed to the darkness that was deep sleep.

9876543210

I woke to the normal sounds that was the base: "Incoming Wormhole!" I looked up, and it was strange, everything looked so much bigger. I pushed my blankets back, and sat up in my bed, to find that my legs were handing a good foot above the floor. "What the?" I said to myself, and I pushed myself out of bed to find my pajama pants slid down my pants and my pajama top was hanging off one shoulder. My shirt, while when I put it on last night, the bottom was at my waist, it now reached down to my knees.

"I've got a problem…" I said to myself, wondering what to do next. I couldn't just walk down to the infirmary like this, I think I'll just call Janet, and ask her to come here.

I called the infirmary, only to learn that Janet had left the base 20 minutes ago, and wouldn't have reached home yet. The next person on her list to call was Jack. So she did. She lucked out and Jack was still on the base.

"Hello?" Asked the sleepy voice. She had obviously woke him up.

"Sir? It's Sam, I was wondering, could you come to my room. It's an emergency and Janet already left."

"What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just come down here."

Jack P.O.V. 

I couldn't believe that she had called me, for whatever her problem was. She had been asleep for about 10 hours, and I had been asleep for the last 6. Janet had gone home, the base was empty, but I had been way too tired to drive home, so as I did probably way too often, I decided to sleep here. I had left the strange weapon on Sam's desk, I knew that she would want to check it out as soon as she was up.

Well, that was now, apparently. I reached the door and knocked, and after hearing a squeaky, "Come in." I Opened the door.

And what I saw was beyond imagination. It was Sam, but she looked like she was only 3 feet tall. "Oh, my. We have a problem." I said to myself.

"YA THINK!"

A/N: So, what do you think? Please review!


	2. Comforting the One You Love

Part II of the Incredible Shrinking Major

A/N: A Special thanks to all of you who sent me great reviews. I love you all. I never imagined getting that many in the first chapter! Please review again, because it gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling!

Now, the continuation:

Jack had walked into Sam's quarters, to find a 3 foot tall Samantha Carter. "How could this have happened?" He said. He wanted to hold her and make it all better, but he held himself back, not wanting to do anything that would make her uncomfortable.

"I was just thinking it was that stun weapon that had hit me. It's the only thing that makes sense. You brought it back right?"

"It's on your desk."

"Well, go get me the smallest uniforms and boots we have, and then I can get to work. Well, I'll have to walk out of her like this, but I am going to do it with as much dignity as I can get."

Jack just smiled at the woman he loved. She showed such bravery, such strength, even at the diminished size. "I'm going to have to tell General Hammond, you know. Do you want to wait until you can get the Doc back on the base?"

"Well, he's not on the base now anyway. I'll call Janet, you call the General. They'll get back at the same time, and we'll tell them at the same time."

"If you are in the room, you won't have to explain anything to them."

She glared at him. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. Just call him!"

"That's Colonel Obvious," After a second glare, he smiled and replied, "Sorry, I'm gone. And I'll get you some clothes."

9876543210

Jack had found Sam some BDUs that would fit her a little better, she still had to roll up the sleves and pants, but at least they wouldn't fall down. As for shoes, he found the smallest size available, but Sam still had to stuff a sock into each toe to make them fit. She had called Janet, Jack had called the General, and now Sam was sitting in the conference room with Jack waiting for the two.

She felt so vulnerable, like a child sitting in the large conference chairs. Her head was below the top of the chair, her feet no longer reached the floor. But on the bright side, it looked like she hadn't shrunk any more than when she had woken up an hour ago. Because if she got too small, she might not be able to work on the ray. It was a metal sleek gun with a few buttons. But, unfortunately, she didn't understand the writing, they'd have to bring in Daniel to translate it.

9876543210

Jack looked over from my seat, and saw Sam. And his heart broke. "You know I'm here for you, right. I care about you, probably more than regulations allow, but…"

"I know."

"Sh… here." Jack said, ignoring the voice telling him that it was inappropriate, and he reached in the seat next to him and pulled her into his lap, hugging and consoling her. Even at her reduced size he still got a great buzzy feeling. At that moment, she gave into everything she was holding back and started to cry in his arms, "It's okay," Jack assured her, "You'll figure it out, you always do."

Just then the door opened, to find the General and the Doctor looking in on them. "Where's Sam, and where'd the child come from?" Janet asked.

Sam turned around, "Hi, it's me." Just then she realized where she was, and jumped off Jack's lap. "As you can see, I've been shrunk. I know, what your thinking, how is this possible. Well, I think that it was whatever that guy on the last planet hit me with. Jack took the weapon from him, we just need Daniel to translate the writings. Cause, we don't know what each of the buttons do."

Janet gulped, and after staring at Sam for a second started talking, "Um, General, I was wondering, I should probably give her a full examination."

"That's a good idea. Let me know as soon as you come up with anything." With that they all marched off to their posts. But Sam was weary about having to walk down to the infirmary, where men, most of them she was their superior. And here she was the size of a child. She couldn't help thinking of the '50s science fiction film, the Incredible Shrinking Man, and couldn't help worrying that she would keep shrinking.

As she walked down the hall with Janet and Jack, she felt so vulnerable. She shivered and moved closer to Jack. He somehow realized what was bothering and he placed his arm around her shoulders, and the warmth coming from his body was more reassuring than anything she could have imagined.

TBC…

A/N: I wrote this new chapter so quickly because of the many reviews I got so quickly with the first chapter, the third chapter will be out within the next week, quicker if I get a lot of reviews! So… REVEW! REVEW! REVIEW!


	3. Stress Management

A/N: My GOD! How fast the reviews rolled in! Thank you sooo much. I love you all.

Here we go!

Chapter 3: Stress Management

They had reached the infirmary, Jack had stayed with Sam the entire time. Even when Sam had insisted that she was fine, he stayed by her side. Janet did every test available to her, which was more than most doctors on the planet Earth. At the end of the tests, Sam insisted that she was fine, and that he should check whether they had reached Daniel yet. By the end, Sam was looking forward to being able to indulge herself in the weapon that had hit her. Nothing helped her escape her reality more than taking a piece of technology apart. But first, Daniel had to translate the writing. And she had to face Daniel, which for that she was so glad that Jack was here.

Sam looked up at Jack, when he got back feeling like a child, being so small and helpless. The room felt so big, her feet hung off the bed, so far from the floor. She just wanted to curl up in bed and hide from the rest of the world, "Have they talked to Daniel yet?" Sam asked Jack, for the past week he had been at an archeological dig offworld. They had tried to contact him constantly for the past hour since Hammond had been briefed on her 'situation.' And Jack had just returned from the control room checking on if they had reached Daniel yet.

"Yes, he said he will be back within the hour."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I just said that we need something translated immediately. We will tell him together when he gets here."

"Okay," Sam said, and putting her hand in his, her hand was engulfed in his, but the warmth was comforting, and he squeezed her hand gently. She shivered, rubbing her arms, it was as just from nerves, but Jack didn't miss it.

"Are you cold? I can get you your jacket. It'll be big on you, but warm."

"No, I'm fine, it's just. I don't know if I can face…"

"Who, Daniel?"

"Daniel, but also the whole base. I am three feet tall Sir! I mean, being an officer in the Air Force is hard enough for a woman at our full height, and now I'm almost half that. You couldn't really understand, but for women in the military, we have to work twice as hard to get the same amount of respect that you get automatically. It's also… I love my job, but I can't do it like this!" By the end Sam was screaming, and she hadn't even realized that she was. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let out my stress on you."

"That's all right. You can let out your stress on me anytime." As he said this his arm slipped around her shoulders as he sat down next to her.

"I'm just so worried that the NID will find out about what happened to me and…"

"I would never let that happen. Every person in this base would stand in their way."

"Thanks, I feel better now. I think now, I should go to my office, where I can start working on figuring out that weapon. I promise not to take it apart yet, but I think that I could at least try to start translating, at least find out what language it is. Could you call someone to get some test animals, we may have to test the weapon to figure out what the buttons do."

"Sure. Lets get you to your office, and we can get to work."

"Really? And what do you plan on doing?"

"I will have the task of making sure that the coffee keeps coming."

"Ha, Ha." She said sarcastically. "But, all kidding aside. Thank You for being here the whole time. This whole experience is kind of scary."

"Well, I have complete faith on your ability, as well as Daniel."

"Your opinion on doctors have changed a lot since we first met?"

"You have swayed me to the other side, yes." Sam just laughed at Jack's response. He was so good at making her feel better in times of stress. Her training would usually allow her to contain her own stress, but they had never foreseen anything like this happening.

Jack and Sam got to her office to find Daniel running down the hall towards them. "They told me something happened to… Sam?" He asked seeing the 3 foot tall Sam. "Well, they certainly left out a few things in the message."

TBC…

A/N: We'll get more of Daniel's reaction next time. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Translations and Experiments

A/N: Hey I'm back with my next chapter for the Incredible Shrinking Major Carter! I am sorry if my last chapter offended some people. I didn't mean to show shortness as a disease, I was just showing Sam's point of view, seeing the world so much bigger, and her dealing with being a commanding officer, and now she is reduced in physical size, and until they figure it out she won't be able to be on active duty. Now the next chapter…

Chapter 4: Translating and Experiments

Daniel walked in talking, "Hey guys, they told me something had happened to … Sam?" He stopped seeing Samantha Carter, reduced in size. "What happened?"

Sam answered, used to telling the explanation by now, "We were on planet P5X-3348, and we encountered some hostiles. One shot me with some kind of ray gun, and I felt fine, so Jack disarmed him, and we ran out before any of his buddies showed up. Then after I was checked out, I felt tired so I went to bed, and I woke up like this. Janet just did a full blood work up and we're waiting for the results. But luckily we have the weapon that did this to me, so now, we need you to try and translate the engravings on the buttons, but we may have to experiment on mice, just to see what the different buttons do, and see if any of them actually can turn me back."

"Good plan." Daniel answered, "where's this weapon, so I can get to work?"

"It's in my office, let's go."

"Your not embarrassed to go out there in front of people now?" Jack asked. Before, she was scared to leave her room.

"Well, it's not like we haven't had all kinds of stuff happen to me. As long as nothing invades through the gate, I'm all set. It just took me a little time to get over the fact that I'm now shorter than Cassie was when we found her. And now, I'm the shortest person on this Base! Do I get an award?"

Daniel and Jack just laughed, grateful that their friends spirits were back up.

9876543210

10 hours later, Daniel had found absolutely zilch on anything related to the writing on the weapon. It could have been some kind of writing, related to Ancient Sumerian, but the translations he got were gibberish, letters that didn't add up to anything. He was starting to believe that it was just decoration and didn't mean anything.

It was now early Saturday morning, and they couldn't start the experiments until they had Hammond's approval, and he visiting his granddaughters for the weekend, and Sam insisted that they didn't have to bother him. "It's not like I'm going to shrink anymore, Janet did say that my blood work was clean. Whatever that thing did was an instant thing."

Jack sighed, giving in, "Fine, but you are coming to my place for the weekend."

"What you think I can't take care of myself?"

"No, I'm sure you can Sam, I just thought that I could be graced with your company. We could have a SG-1 movie night, Chinese food, the works." Jack said, trying to cover the fact, for Carter's dignity, that he was worried about her, leaving her alone on the base.

Sam nodded, and didn't have to look up too high, as they were both sitting down, eating breakfast. "Okay, I'd love to stay at your place. But I'm paying for the food this week."

"Sounds like a plan." At that they left for Jack's house to plan for their little get together. While Daniel had been working on the translations, Teal'c had come back from offworld, and had been just as shocked but had gotten over it quickly, part of him being amused over her small size, but hid it as well as he did his other emotions. Simply saying, "I am sure you will be able to figure this out, Major Carter."

"Thanks, Teal'c." She had answered. So, as soon as they finished their breakfast, they were off to Jack's house.

TBC…

A/N: I know it was a little short, I just had some time to kill. Enjoy, and next chapter we'll have the party at Jack's and a few uninvited guests…


	5. Butterfingers

Chapter 5: Butterfingers

Daniel was tinkering with the weapon that had shrunk Major Carter. There were four buttons on it, and at this point there was only one way of finding out what they did, try them.

So they had four mice which they could experiment on, but they couldn't start until Hammond approved, and that wouldn't happen until Monday, so he looked over the weapon another time, sighing. He was itching to push the buttons, see what they did. But, he knew that he couldn't.

Just then Jack walked in surprising him, and at the sound of, "Hey Daniel." Daniel dropped the weapon and a burst shot out and hit the unfortunate Colonel. And this seemed to be more intense than what had hit Sam, for by the time Daniel managed to turn it off, he had turned to see the Colonel, or his clothes in a bunch on the floor. He thought he heard a squeaking, "Damit Daniel!"

9876543210

Janet and Sam were in the infirmary finishing Sam's exam before they were going off to Jack's for the weekend, when Daniel walked in. "Um, Janet, we have another problem."

Janet was about to ask what it was, when she saw Jack, naked except for the sock that he had wrapped around himself, "Oh, my." She turned to take the now miniscule colonel, "Maybe you should trust him to Sam's care,"

Jack nodded, "Sam it looks like my party is off!" Sam giggled looking at her CO.

"Oh, your so cute!" She said, acting more like a girl than he'd ever heard her.

"I'm not cute!" He looked down, "Okay, I see how this could seem cute, but it isn't!"

Janet, Daniel and Sam all tried to suppress a giggle at the squeak that came out of the six inch colonel that was now sitting on Sam's open palm.

Janet took a small amount of blood from Jack, the max that she couldn't considering that Jack had less than half a cup of blood in him. After she was done Janet turned to Sam, "Why don't you two head back to your room, Sam. Daniel you go with them get Jack some food, preferably something with sugar, I'm going to go and call General Hammond, I think under the circumstances we need to step up the experiments to figure out how to reverse this."

9876543210

Sam and Jack had settled in her bedroom, they were both eating lunch. Jack looked awfully pale, but that probably had to do with the fact that he had lost almost half his blood to Janet's needle. "How are you feeling Jack?" Sam asked, looking at her small CO.

"Oh, you know, I'm fine, except for the fact that because of Daniel's butterfingers I am now, how tall did Janet say I was?"

"10 inches."

"Right 10 inches. Well, other than that I'm just peachy!"

TBC…

A/N: So? What do you think? I'm planning on updating soon, so look back in a few days! And don't forget, Review cause they make me all warm and fussy inside! And now I must go get all dolled up for Band Banquet (basically the prom for the Umass Marching Band!) Chow!


	6. Solutions and More Problems

Chapter 6: Solutions and More Problems

Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill were playing battleship. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal, but because of the fact that Jack was smaller than the board game itself, as he was now 6 inches tall, it was rather amusing to watch.

They were sitting on a blanket on the floor in Sam's room on the base. When they had a few hours to kill Jack told her about the stash of games that he had in his office ever since Cassie came into their lives. Of all the games, Battleship seemed like the easiest for Jack to work, as he wouldn't be able to see the entire board or hold the cards of many of the other games.

Although, unfortunately for Jack, Sam was beating him. "B-4" Sam said. He looked down to where B-4 was, and that was it.

"You sank my last ship."

Sam smiled at the pout on Jack's face, "Oh, I'm sorry. Is little Jack sad?"

Jack looked at her teasing him, "Oh, come on, you got shrunk too."

Sam was about to give a witty remark back, when her phone rang. "Yes sir… We'll be right there… thank you sir. That was Hammond, he wants to talk to us, and then we can start experimenting to try and reverse this."

Jack, who had been sitting on one of the Battlestar pieces, stood up, "All right, lets head out." At that, Sam couldn't help but smile.

9876543210

Sam and Jack, accompanied by an Airman assigned for protection, entered the briefing room. Sam placed Jack on the table, which was a reach for her, and climbed on the chair. She felt like a child again, when she used to play in her father's office. She would climb on his chair and spin around on it. But today she had to concentrate on solving the problem at hand.

"Sir, the weapon that did this to us has six buttons. We have six mice, with your permission that I would like to test each of the buttons to see if one reverses the shrinking. We have no other way to figure it out, I tried interfacing it on my laptop, but there's nothing to interface with, and the writing Daniel determined that it was just decoration and didn't mean any language that he knows."

Hammond nodded. He had seen too many things over the years being head of the SGC to be shaken on his shrunken 2IC and Major Carter. "All right get to it. I am assigning shifts of two airmen each outside your door. I have gotten strange calls from the NID wanting access to you. You never know what they would do. I just hope we can get reverse this before they take any action."

"Agreed sir." Jack said, yelling slightly to be heard.

9876543210

Sam, Daniel, and Jack were in the room where they were holding the experiments. They had labeled all of the buttons and their mice with numbers. They were not taking any chances that things could get mixed up. Daniel pushed button number one on mice number one, and it was reduced in size. Sam took notes as Daniel continued with the experiment with number two, the Mouse after being hit looked the same, but it appeared to have aged a lot. Button number three turned mouse number three to be twice in size, which caused Jack to fall backwards in shock. They moved on to mouse number 4 with the fourth button. The mouse turned into a baby mouse. The last two buttons were stun and kill forms of a laser beam.

After verifying what they all did, Daniel tried to see if he could reverse it. He successfully returned the mice to their original forms. "All right, guys, it looks like we can start reversing you guys too."

Jack went first. Daniel pushed the third button, but accidentally also pushed the fourth button. Jack was back to normal, except for the fact that he was now appeared to be in his late 20s, Sam's age. "Cool, Daniel. Deaging, more effective than any knee surgery."

"Do you want me to reverse the Deaging thing?"

"Hell, no, Danny-boy."

"All right, Sam, your turn."

"Just be careful, I don't want to end up an eight year old!" Daniel successfully returned Sam to her original size. "Okay, I'd say destroy that thing, but there are a lot of scientists, myself included who want a chance to study that thing."

Jack walked up behind her, and gave her a hug, "But not today, beautiful, tonight we party."

Sam turned around, "What did you call me?"

Jack realized that he was acting like he had when he was in his twenties, "Sorry Carter, I don't know what got into me. So, you want to go out and celebrate being normal again."

"Are you sure, I mean that thing made you half your age, how do we know there aren't going to be any repercussions?"

"I feel fine, actually I feel better than I have in decades. I can actually feel that I have all of both my knees, which is a miracle. Oh, Carter, do you think you could help me alter my license so it agrees with the age that I look with, they'll think I stole my dad's ID."

Sam sighed, "I guess." She took him to her lab, she was enjoying this younger Jack. Even though he remembered his whole life, he seemed to have gained the immaturity that you would normally see in someone in their 20s. Not that he wasn't normally this immature. She decided to help him, because, A, they didn't want anyone asking questions, and B, if she didn't help him, he'd go to someone else and get into trouble.

They reached Sam's lab, and she turned on her computer, so glad that she could actually reach it without having to stand on anything. "I am never going to take for granted my height ever again."

"Me neither."

"Give me your driver's license. I'll scan it into the computer, take a picture of you, and just alter your birth date to match your age."

9876543210

Sam had done a great job on his 'fake' id. They were at a local pub, having a few beers together. "Here's to our youth." Jack said.

Sam laughed, "Here's to enjoying it while it's here." With that they downed their beers, and ordered another round.

9876543210

The next morning Jack woke to a headache from last night drinking, and a lovely blond sleeping next to him, "Carter!" He said, realizing who it was. And then he saw the ring on his finger. One that hadn't been there last night.

Sam woke with a start to find herself naked next to her CO, and… "A ring, oh, god, Sir, are we married?"

TBC…

A/N: that's where the dun, dun, duuun. Music comes in. I had an idea for another story and just decided to incorporate it into my story. Hope you enjoyed it. And REVIEW!


	7. Big Problems

Chapter 7: Big Trouble

Jack and Sam were married. They couldn't believe it themselves, so what did they do. They avoided the issue. Jack was now physically only 25 years old, Sam was around that age, so, she figured, this could work out. But they were due for another mission briefing at 0800 that was in an hour. So, avoiding the fact that they got horribly drunk the night before and got married, they got dressed and drove to the base together. No one would bat an eye at them coming in together, for they carpooled a lot. Mainly because they hardly left the base, and when they did Jack had to bodily drag Sam to his car to get her to spend some time at home.

Sam and Jack went through the motions on the base, changing into fatigues and making their way into the briefing room. But who they found there Hammond with two men in suites. Jack could smell the NID all over them. Daniel and Teal'c entered right behind Jack and Sam. General Hammond said, "SG-1, Your hear, this is Agents Murphy and Kimble from the NID, they wanted to talk to you about the planet where you got that weapon.

Agent Murphy continued, "Yes, thank you General, the NID is very pleased at the new technology you have brought us, we are told it's a shrinkray? The report we received said that it made Major Carter reduce in height to 3 feet tall, and Colonel O'Neill was reduced to 6 inches tall, and that they were able to revert back to their original heights with no side effects. Is that correct?"

"What, you want to mass-produce shrinkrays?" Jack said, being the smartass that we all know and love.

"Well, Colonel, we believe that such a technology would be beneficial, we would never use it on people, but cargo could be shrunk and therefore more could be transported at the same time."

Jack sat quietly, but he thought, and the rest of SG-1 and Hammond knew what he was thinking, _Bullshit!_. Instead he said, "Well, as our scientists have not finished their experiments with it, I'm sure that they would be unwilling to part with it so soon."

"We thought as much, so we want you to go back to that planet and retrieve more of them."

Before anyone could protest, Hammond saved them from having to, "I'm sorry Agent Murphy, I can not send my people into hostal territory against weapons that we have no way to go up against." And that was that.

Jack and Sam were walking out of the briefing and, Jack and Sam were going to Sam's lab when Jack started the inevitable conversation, "Sam we have to talk about it."

"I know, but we can both be court marshaled, we are just better off filing an annulment and pretend like it never happened."

"What if I don't want to pretend like it never happened." At those words, their eyes met, and Sam didn't know what to say, and then Daniel happened,

"Hey guys, what's up?"

TBC…

A/N: Hey, a little short chapter to tide you over, I promise, I'll deal with the married thing next chapter.


	8. Working Things Out

_Chapter 8: Working Things Out_

"So, Dr. Frasier, what your saying is, they are both field ready."

"That's what I'm saying. Jack is even more field ready than before. He is in essense at the peak of his fitness. he's been zapped with that thing two things, and If there is nothing wrong with him, which we don't think there is, it might do more harm than good, it might age him more than we'd want him to. And to cover it up, we might have to alter his information, change his birth date, but other than that, nothing major."

"What about neighbors, family, won't they ask questions?"

"If they ask questions, we have a cover up prepared, an biological experiment gone wrong on the base, but only if they ask any questions."

"All right people, you have a few weeks down time. That means, Sam, Daniel, I don't expect you on the base for 14 days, that's 336 hours! You will not be allowed on the base till then, clear!"

Two mumbled, "Yes Sir"s were heard in the room.

"Teal'c, you may spend the time off world if you wish,"

"Thank you GeneralHammond."

"That's it people." He said, "Oh, Sam, could you take Jack home, until we alter his driver's licence, we don't want a 25 year old to be caught with the driver's licence of a middle aged man."

"Yes Sir."

9876543210

Jack and Sam watched as Daniel headed back to his place, probably to dust, as he hadn't been there for two weeks. And Jack turned to Sam, "You know we have to talk about it."

"I know, but I don't want to talk about it, if we talk about it, then we have to do something about it. Sir..."

"We're married Sam! Don't call me Sir, Call me Jack, please, at least for my sanity."

"Okay Si... Jack. I like the idea of being married to you, If I tried to I could see our children, and I can even see myself sitting in the back yard, watching you chase a three year old around. But... You are a briliant leader and soldier. But if this goes back, I'll be the one who's career goes to hell. I'm sorry to say it but it's true. We may have gone far as a society, but the military still sees a married women with children a liability. And to tell you the truth, I think that that zap thing shrunk me in age as well. I am probably only about 23-24 years old in age phicically, And I think that this could work, but I'm scared."

"You know that I would never let that happen. You have saved this planet more times that I can count, not because you are a great soldier, which you are, but because you are a briliant scientist, and the SGC would be crazy to let you go. I will retire if it meant that you could keep doing what you love. Because I love you, and I don't want this to just go away. I want to be married to you. Look at us, we're in our twenties again! We have a fresh start, we can have kids, and our carears. I'm sure if we talked to General Hammond, he could make it okay."

"I know Jack, but your still my CO, they would take me off of SG-1. They will think that our relationship could compromise missions and they would take me off the team. I... Daniel and Teal'c are like family to me, and..."

Jack had a look in his eye, "Don't worry about that tonight. Let's go out to eat, and lets enjoyed being a married couple, at least for now."

Sam nodded. She knew that ignoring the problems now would only lead to more problems later, but she couldn't deny that she wanted a moment of perfect happyness just as much as Jack did. "Okay, but we should probably go somewhere where we couldn't be recognized."

"I have just the place."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I had finals, and then I started a new job where I was very busy, It's just now leveling off. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years. Mine was interesting, I was at a friend of my mother's house where she was holding a party, and I joined in drinking for the first time. I had a few purple smurfs, a scooby snack and my first taste of champane. I'll have a new chapter soon, where Jack and Sam have a romantic dinner, and chaos ensues. 


	9. A Night Out

Chapter 9

A Night Out

Sam and Jack entered the restarant that was a good half hour drive and three towns over to avoid being seen by anyone they knew on the base or in town. Even though they were both thinking that they liked the idea of being married to the other, and the could read it in each other's eyes.

Jack and Sam were seated after only a minute of waiting, probably because it was a Wednesday night. The resterant was pretty empty. A few college kids in a booth. They were either on break, or just didn't have morning classes, either way, the place was practically empty, which meant they could talk about having to worry about anyone listening in.

"Tell me something that's not in your file?" Jack asked, starting the conversation.

"Well, in High School I went through a rebel stage. I was always either 'the brainy kid' or 'Mark's sister' and I wanted to break the titles everyone had given me. So, I created a fake I.D. I did it on this new computer my dad had given me because I had started to take college level courses, and he wasn't around much, military life and all, so it was his way of saying, 'I'm proud of you,' and 'I'm sorry,' at once. So I made an I.D. For myself,and we were living outside Las Vegas at the time, so I started selling I.D.s to my friends, then we went into more and more dives. Lets just say it got a little sketchy.

"My dad never knew, Mark found out when he came home from college and made me straighten up or he would tell dad."

"I bet you kept a 4.0 even during your 'rebellious stage.'" Jack said, using air quotes.

"Well yeah, but, you see, I dealt with my mother's death in two ways: I dove into high school, doing extra classes so I graduated a year early with a 4.0 and living on the edge Neo style." At the blanc face she clarified, "From the Matrix?" When he still had no clue she shrugged, "Never mind, lets just say I was bored at just being, 'Science-geek Sam.'"

"No wonder you joined the air force."

"Yeah, well, lets just say that I have never told anyone until now, especially my father. I actually made good money selling fake ids to kids at school. My dad was always working, and my brother was away at college, so no one ever had a clue. I can only imagine what I could have done had the Internet been around..." Sam said laughing, "What about you Si... Jack? What's not in your file?"

"Well you know about my Simpson fetish... but one thing that no one knows was before I joined the air force I wanted to be an... astronomer."

"You? A Scientist?"

"I know, weird, huh?"

"What happened?"

"Well, I was a senior in high school, applying for college, including the air force Academy, but that was way down on my list at the time. Anyway, In December of that year my dad was in a car accident. He almost died, but while he survived, the doctor bills required for everything from intensive car to rehab cleaned out my parents savings, my college fund, even with basic health insurance, which didn't cover the then experimental surgeries. So, when I was accepted to the Air Force Academy, I went there in order to stay out of debt. But I discovered my love of flying."

Sam sat back and reflected... "So that's why he went to the Universty of Denver." Talking about Jack's clone.

"But I fulfilled my dream of studying the stars."

The night progressed. They ordered, they ate in comfortable silence. And they talked about little things, funny memories of growing up, reflecting on the years working together. While they were walking out to the car, Jack asked, "Do you want to be married to me?" she started to answer, but he wasn't finished, "Don't think about regulations, or your dad, or work. Do you love me, want to be my wife in more than just a piece of paper and a late night ceremony that neither of us can remember, but in your heart, be my wife."

Sam looked at him, not knowing what to say, but Jack continued, "Ever since you marched into that briefing room and gave me that speech about sex organs, I felt for you, well a feeling I thought had died with Charlie. But now I have a second chance, _WE_ have a second chance." Jack knelt down on one knee, "Sam will you marry me, again?"

TBC... (I know, I'm evil).

And Please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	10. New Possibilities

Incredible Shrinking Major Carter

Chapter 10: New Possibilities

Last Time:

_Jack asked, "Do you want to be married to me?" she started to answer, but he wasn't finished, "Don't think about regulations, or your dad, or work. Do you love me, want to be my wife in more than just a piece of paper and a late night ceremony that neither of us can remember, but in your heart, be my wife."_

_Sam looked at him, not knowing what to say, but Jack continued, "Ever since you marched into that briefing room and gave me that speech about sex organs, I felt for you, well a feeling I thought had died with Charlie. But now I have a second chance, WE have a second chance." Jack knelt down on one knee, "Sam will you marry me, again?"_

Sam looked at Jack, into his eyes, and knew that there was only one answer to his question, "Yes." She didn't have to say anything else, with that Jack made a huge whooping noise. He jumped up swooping Sam into his arms, and kissed Sam like she was never kissed before. She knew Jack, he wasn't good at explaining him in words, but in that kiss, she knew that he was all she could ever want. He had proved that time and again through his acts in the years that she had known him.

Jack stepped back from her arms, and they came out of the fog that the kiss had put them in, to realize that the few people in the restaurant were applauding. Sam blushed, and when Jack's arms went around her shoulders, she knew that no matter what happened next, the two of them together would always be.

_The Next Morning_

Jack and Sam were back in the briefing room with the rest of SG-1. But this time they were not listening to Daniel rant about a planet with one old ruin or another. They were listening to the General, and he was mad. "I get how Sam got shrunk, that's fine, she was hit by enemy fire. There was nothing you could do. But then Jack gets shrunk because Daniel dropped it. That is not acceptable. And then you finally get this thing reversed, and you go all fountain of youth and now your telling me that because of the influence of an alien device you two got _married_!"

Jack looked him straight in the eye, "And I'm not taking it back. If you want to fire me, make me retire, that's fine. But not Carter. She is too important to this program."

The General sighed, and sat down across the table from the new couple, "I understand, I've known how you both have felt for quite some time. After you were stuck in Antarctica, Jack, you kept mumbling Sam's name. And then the thing with the Tok'ra. I don't want either of you to have your careers. I am going to tell you something that has been in the works for a little while. Major Carter is being promoted to Lt. Colonel. You will be the same rank technically, and so Fraternization rules will no longer apply. We will just have to keep the news of your marriage under wraps for two weeks, can you handle that?"

Sam and Jack smiled, "Yes Sir." They said together. Jack looked at his wife, and smiled. They had lasted 6 years of being attracted to each other. How hard could waiting two weeks be?

(Fin?)

A/N: Should I continue the story, I'd really like your feedback, because I'm considering ending it right there... and only lots of reviews will keep this story alive!


	11. Not AGAIN!

Hey, thanks for all the great response, and because of all you reviewers, my favorite people in the whole wide world, I am continuing The Incredible Shrinking Major Carter!

Chapter 11: Not Again!

Two weeks. Jack kept telling himself that two weeks would go bye in a flash, but who was he kidding. Just the last week had been excrutiating. It had seemed like a year.

The 'piece of technology' that had creates chaos in the SGC had been handed over to the eggheads over at Area 51, and now SG-1 was enjoying a lovely stolls through a forest on another planet, heading to some ruins that Daniel was going ga-ga over.

"So, Daniel, how far is this place."

"It shouldn't be much farther. SG-9's reports said that it was right..." He paused, hearing movement in the trees. All four members, out of habit of years of fighting together took the stance back to back, so no one could jump behind any of them. "What was that?"

"Could be an animal, could be a Gua'uld, could be Jafaa, we have no way to know," Jack turned, "Teal'c?"

"I am not sensing any other Simbiotes in the Area." Teal'c said.

"Well, that's what I like to hear. That narrows it down a little bit, who else do we hate today?" His joking was interupted by another noise coming from the forest. A single man stepped out from behind a tree with his hands up.

"I mean you no harm. I just wish to finish my experament. I got a tip you would be here. Colonel O'Neil, Major Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c. I want to appologise."

"Appologise for what?" Jack said, he didn't like where this was going.

"For this." A canister was rolled out of the woods towards SG-1, and before they could jump out of the way, they all subdued to unconciousness.

TBC...

A/N: I know, the chapter is really short, but I promise to get back to the story by next weekend. After all as of 11am on Friday, I am on spring break!


	12. A Whole New Perspective

Chapter 12: A Whole New Perspective

Jack woke up as if pushing through the fog that had held him uncontious until now. He looked around, and saw the rest of his team. _Thank God._ Jack thought. Teal'c was already awake, but Sam and Daniel were still out cold. "Are they okay?" Jack asked.

Teal'c nodded, "I have seen to them. They are still breathing, and only appear to be sleeping. I came out of it sooner because of the help of my simbiote."

Jack nodded, "Sam, Sam? You okay? Daniel?" He had Sam in his arms, and it felt so good. And then he heard her groadn.

"What happened?"

"Well, surprise, surprise, we've been captured and are stuck in a prison with our weapons, radios and ido devices gone." To his right, Daniel woke up, holding his head.

"Why do we always get in these situations."

"Well," Jack said, sighing, "At least we always seem to get out of these situations too. Teal'c, where's the door in this place."

Teal'c shook his head, "I am sorry O'Neill, I have explored all the walls of our prison, but there does not appear to be a doorway. It appears to be a form of Bo'ol's prison, which alters the gravity in the prison."

"Great." Jack said. "Well, I guess we wait."

However they didn't have to wait much longer. Just then they heard a huge banging noise from outside their prison. Before Jack could ask any questions, demanding answers, the roof of their prison was lifted instantaniously off, and a giant face was stairing at them, the same face that they had seen before being knocked out.

TBC...

A/N: What do you think. Should he be a nice scientist, or an evil one? Will SG-1 escape this time? Please review.


	13. Interesting

Chapter 13: Interesting

Jack could do nothing as first Teal'c was taken, then Daniel, and not returned. Jack and Sam forgot all about regs, and were holding onto each other for all they were worth. If they were to be taken, if this was the end, they would face it together.

The next moment, a giant face loomed up over them as they huddled, clutching to each other in the corner, "Ah!" the voice boomed, "I see I have my own set of lovers. Don't worry, this will all be over soon." The giant hand that had taken Teal'c and Daniel loomed down and grabed them with no effort, Sam's and Jack's resistance were not any use at all.

Jack and Sam were lifted out of their prison and placed on a pad, with what looked like some kind of sensor looming over them. A beam shot out and hurled the two in mid-air. "Well, it looks like my experament is complete. It looks like you two have had the use of the de-aging feature. Ah, and I see that the stimulant effect created a very interesting effect. I would love to wait, and see that effect, but unfortunatly, I can't have anyone coming after me, so I'll just have to..." A great flashe engulfed Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill, and the next thing they knew they were laying next to the stargate, full sizes and with all their weapons.

Jack looked around and commented, "That was interesting."

TBC?


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Sir, we still have no idea if we were really shrunk or if it was all a hallucination, but I don't think that we should search him out, at least he didn't kill us."

General Hammond nodded at his 2IC's recommendation, "I'll put that into consideration. Thank you, that'll be all. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, If I could see you in my office."

The moment they knew was coming, it was something that would determine their future together, whether they were allowed to keep their air force jobs and be married to each other. "I have discussed the problem over the past two weeks with the president and joint chiefs, They have decided that you will not be court-martialed because you were under the influence of an alien device. Tomorrow I will present Major Carter with her new title officially. After that you two can announce your engagement."

"But sir," Sam said, "We're married."

"This is more for Jack's, and my, protection from your father. He would kill both of us if he knew that his only daughter eloped without telling him of the relationship in the first place." General Hammond chuckled to himself as he saw his two favorite officers leave his office. He knew that they had been living together and sleeping in the same bed for the past two weeks, and he knew that they should have the wedding ceremony soon, because it wouldn't be long until they had a hormonally pregnant Lt. Colonel running around the base. Those two would have a long happy life with lots of kids he was sure of it.

The End.

A/N: Possibility of a sequel in the future… We still need to find out who the shrinker was.


End file.
